Poet Love Everlasting
by TheEmotionalDisaster
Summary: NOT ABOUT VAMPIRES, but there was no where to put it. Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy falls for girl. Girl leaves town. Boy is heartbroken. Does girl come back or is he doomed to a life with a broken heart? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hallways at Gloria High was where everything interesting happened. Chaos is the popular boy that is everybody's favorite. He was also considered Emo but nobody treated him like one though, he was treated as a popular. He wasn't the most outgoing person ever but he liked to be around people. He had brown hair, white skin, and hazel eyes.

Going to lunch, he wasn't hungry. He just sat down at the popular table and listened to the conversation. Crystal was talking about her hair again, Lea was fixing her makeup, David was talking about football, and Garry was working on his homework that was due next period.

"I think I look better with my hair down, what do you think Chaos?" Crystal asked. She had the biggest crush on him but she wasn't his type.

"Um, sure."

"Come on Chaos, I really want know your opinion. Not just sure, yeah, or whatever." Chaos sighed and left the table. He went to the courtyard and sat on the stone bench, watching the storm clouds pass overhead.

"He doesn't like you Crystal. Stop trying," Garry said. "If he liked you, he would give you an opinion and you both would be going out already."

"He is just shy, he will come around when he is ready," Crystal replied.

"Nobody is good enough for him. I'm siding with Garry on this subject. He doesn't like you," David implied. Crystal went back to looking at her hair.

The bell rang and Chaos went back inside for his next class. Biology wasn't his best subject ever but he passed anyways. Instead of paying attention to the teacher, he was staring out the window, day dreaming. The teacher announced, "Everyone, we have a new student. This is Sable." She walked in with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and her tan skin.

An open seat was just on the other side of the room. She sat down and started paying attention to the teacher. Sable was looking around the room getting a good look at everyone. Her eyes stopped at Chaos, as he was copying down notes on the chalk board. He looked her way and gave a short, sarcastic smile. She smiled back not knowing about the sarcasm.

When the bell rang again for next period, she went up to Chaos and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Sable," She held out her hand.

"I'm Chaos." He shook her hand and kept walking to his next class. The popular crowd took her aside before she could follow him. "You can't just talk to him like that. Leave him alone until we say its okay." Lea warned.

"Don't even think of looking at my boyfriend ever again. Don't talk to him, don't even think about him," Crystal defended.

"You guys aren't even together. He doesn't even like you like that Crystal."

"He doesn't know yet!" Crystal yelled. Sable wasn't convinced and ended up not listening to them.

They ended up having the same next class together. She sat next to him and tried to be his friend, "So how old are you?"

"I'm an age." Sable was in someone else's seat and it was Garry's. "Excuse me Sable your in my seat."

"Sorry…" She moved and went to the front of the room, to ask the teacher where her seat was. She sat in the front with the labeled geeks, all the way across the room from Chaos, to his relief.

Sable couldn't pay attention to the lesson being taught. She kept wondering why Chaos wasn't talking to her. He didn't really seem to care much about her. But inside he felt guilty for treating her like he was. After class he gave her a note, explaining everything. He wasn't the most open person, was the subject. She smiled at him and told him that she forgave him. He just walked away and went to his last class of the day.

Sable's sister Onyx was in Chaos' last class. Once he saw Onyx, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was a jet black, her crystal pale skin, and her warm brown eyes. She was sitting right behind him in the class and he became a bit nervous. She was sitting at her desk writing in her notebook. He sat down and turned towards her. "Hey, I'm Chaos. Your new here right?"

She looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm Onyx. And yeah, I am." He smiled softly back at her. The teacher began to talk and he turned around. He was thinking about her the whole time. When class ended she gave him a picture with a note.

''**~Chaos~''**

**Let's hang out sometime. Meet me in the courtyard tonight at nine. I hope you show up.**

***Onyx***

The picture was a portrait of him. He smiled and slid the note and picture into his binder. Sable came up right next to Onyx and they started talking. "Onyx, don't even try and be friends with him. He won't even be mine and everybody is usually my friend."

"Yeah, but he introduced himself whenever he saw me. I like him, he is cool." Sable became surprised.

"He won't even talk to me but he will talk to you? His friends told me to stay away. What makes you so special?" Onyx smiled and kept walking with her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Onyx and Chaos met in the courtyard. Sitting on the stone bench, they talked for hours. "You're an excellent artist. How did you learn to do portraits?"

"It's natural, I guess. I always liked to draw since I was very little. I heard my sister was talking to you today. She said that you wouldn't talk back."

"Yeah I usually don't like talking to people a lot. But somehow you're different to me. I don't feel weird around you, as if I can trust you." Onyx grinned, giggling softly.

As they kept talking, Onyx and Chaos started to make a relationship. Onyx never liked anybody like this before; Chaos for the first time liked someone. When it was getting really late, Chaos walked Onyx home. She held his hand the whole way there, he couldn't stop blushing. As they reached her house, he was amazed on how close it was to his own home. She kissed him on the cheek at the door and then went inside. He walked back to his house with a grin on his face.

Sable asked Onyx, as she went to her room, "Where were you all night? Drawing landscapes again?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Wow, wait. What do you mean maybe not? Did you go on a date with Chaos?"

Onyx smirked proudly. "Onyx, he doesn't like anyone. Nobody is good enough for him. I'm not good enough for him and I'm better than you." Onyx shoved Sable out of her room, annoyed.

David was waiting at Chaos' house when he got there. "Dude where have you been? Remember we are supposed to hang out tonight! Why do you look so happy?"

"I think I like a girl." David's eyes opened wide.

"You like someone! Who?" Chaos opened his front door and headed to his room, David following.

"A girl named Onyx, sister of Sable."

David started to laugh, "They are sisters?!"

"Yeah they are. It was weird, when I found out."

David smirked, "There is going to be some sister competition!" David smiled, turning on the TV for video games.

David slept over at Chaos' house that night, talking about Onyx and Sable. Chaos was mainly thinking about Onyx, how her voice was so calming to his ears, the smell of her perfume, her beautiful eyes. David was telling him how earlier that day they talked to Sable, Chaos was kind of glad that they told her to leave him alone. But at the same time he pitied her a bit.

Onyx was lying in her bed watching her strobe light on the ceiling, changing colors from the beat of her music. She was day dreaming about him and her together. A typical thing a girl thinks about. Sable was jealous and wanted Chaos for herself, but Onyx wants him to be happy. To Onyx, he never looked happy.

The next morning was a Saturday and Chaos was awoken by David's loud snoring. He laughed and went down stairs for breakfast. He made some toast and ate on the back porch. When David finally woke up, Chaos was talking to Onyx at the front door. He had asked Onyx to come over so they could talk some more. David was only in his boxer briefs and when he saw Onyx he grabbed a pillow to hide himself below. She giggled and Chaos shut the door behind him.

"Anyways I thought maybe we could go to this poetry club I found. Do you like poetry?"

Chaos gave a slight grin, "Yeah, I do. I never told anybody about it though."

"It was a lucky guess. But here I want you to have this book. I have another copy back at my house. I hope you like it." She left and started walking back home. Chaos looked at the title; it was a book of poetry. When he went back inside, David was eating the rest of Chaos' toast.

"What was that all about dude?"

"Onyx wanted to talk some more that's all." He went into the bathroom and started reading a bit of it. As he read, he understood every word of it. It was about how people are so small in such a big universe, but how each person means so much. There was about a hundred pieces of poetry in the book and he read a quarter in fifteen minutes.

As Onyx got home, Sable was looking through Onyx's room for ideas on how to get Chaos. Onyx walked in on her and she thought it pathetic. "Sable?" She stood up in a rush. "What are you doing home early? I thought you were going to the book store. You usually stay there forever."

"I did and I got what I needed. What are you doing in my room?"

Sable hesitated, "I was looking for my lip gloss and I thought maybe it was in your room."

"What kind are you looking for?"

Sable started to think of one of her previous lip glosses she had thrown away. "I'm looking for my rose colored one."

Onyx gave Sable hers from her nightstand. "Here take mine. Now please leave." Sable left and went to her room. Onyx was disappointed in her sister, but tried not to worry about it, because she had a date tonight.

Chaos put the book on his bookshelf and went back down stairs, where David was watching a movie. "I have a date tonight."

David fell off the couch, stunned at what Chaos just said. "Chaos has a what! Is this your first ever date?"

"Yeah but it's not a big deal."

David got back up and tried to give him the best advice. "Make sure you make a move tonight and look good."

"Did you just say I don't look good?"

"You know what I mean," David laughed. That whole day they were preparing for that night. Onyx was too. Choosing her attire for the night.

When the night finally came, Chaos was wearing jeans, black converse, and a brown hoodie. Onyx was wearing a black mini skirt, but not too mini, a black tank, black converse going up her legs, and a purple skelanimals hoodie. They met at the Dragon Fire poetry club around eight-thirty. When Chaos saw Onyx, his mouth dropped. Onyx walked up to him at the door and smiled. "Hey you made it." She grabbed his hand and guided him to a table.

The room was black with black lights everywhere, glow in the dark stars were on the ceiling, and there was a stage with a microphone and a stage light. There was a bar that served different drinks, not just alcoholic. The room gave off a peaceful vibe and Chaos liked it. Onyx and Chaos sat down and there were a lot of other people there. The announcer gave a warning that they were about to begin. The first person went up and talked about how he loved to travel on the open road. The next talked about a boy and girl relationship. Then Onyx went up and talked about her dreams. The one thing she wants to do is to freefall endlessly in the sky. Chaos thought it was so interesting.

As the night went on, each person told something about themselves. Then Chaos got up there and told his favorite poem from when he was a child. Everybody was moved by that small poem, as if it was his whole just told to them. Each person wanted more from him, but he didn't know what to say. He just sat back in his chair next to Onyx, who was smiling proudly. "I couldn't have done any better, Chaos. That was amazing." He smiled and listened to the next person.

Closing time was upon them and they left. Throughout the night, Chaos didn't use anything that David taught him. Onyx liked Chaos the way he was. Instead of going home, they went for a walk in the park. They probably walked what seemed like five miles because they went around the whole park about four times. As they walked around again past the vine bench, there was an old couple, kissing. Chaos and Onyx smiled at how cute it was.

Chaos took Onyx home and when he was about to leave, he kissed her cheek sweetly. She blushed and went inside slowly closing the door, getting a good last look of his face for the night. She went straight to her room and locked the door. Chaos walked home and went to his room where David was waiting. "Dude, how did it go? Did you guys make out?" Chaos rolled his eyes and told him everything. David was disappointed that he got no action, but happy that he found someone good enough for him.


End file.
